Chore Wars/Transcript
Leo comes in the room wearing scuba gear Leo: OK. The toilet's clean, the bathtub's clean, the sink is clean, and may I just say, you people are disgusting! Tasha: Here is your chore money. Leo: Sweet! I have enough money to see the new pig zombie movie AND get a t-shirt. (in announcer voice) Pig zombie cruise ship massacre in 3D! Hungry hogs on the high seas. Tasha: Leo, I don't want you wasting your brain, your money, or your time on that trash. You are not going to see pig zombies; end of discussion. Leo: Wait! Tasha: (disapproving noise) Leo: Can I -- Tasha : (another disapproving noise) Leo: Glad to see we were able to talk this out. Adam, Bree and Chase come in Adam: Leo, I know you wanna be a superhero but that's the worst costume ever. Leo: I was cleaning the bathroom so I could get some money to see my favorite movie. But someone, who shall remain nameless (looks at Tasha) won't let me go. Chase: Wait a minute. You get paid money just for cleaning stuff? Tasha: Oh yeah! Most kids have chores. You clean things around the house, and then your parents give you money. Bree: I want chores! Chase: I want money! Adam: Oh, I want a big furry hat so I can wear it to scare animals! Leo: You guys can finish my chores. There's no reason for me to have money since Ms. Bank Manager put a freeze on my fun account. Bree: So, where should we start? Tasha: just look around the house and see what needs to be cleaned. Adam: I got this. Adam picks up the couch Adam: Oh! That's where I left my lucky floss! Chase: If you use that, I will hurl. Adam: And then I will clean up that hurl. Ka-ching! Adam uses floss Music as they clean the house Bree: Perfect! You could eat off this floor. Adam: Could, an, and will! Tasha comes in Tasha: Wow. You guys just did a day's worth of work in 3 minutes. You know, if this mission thing doesn't work out, I could buy a minivan, and we could open up a cleaning service! Here you go. Tasha gives them the money Bree: Oh, mama just got a new pair of shoes! Chase: I am now worth 7 dollars. Adam: I wish I knew how to count. Tasha: Just make sure you spend your money responsibly. a few days later Adam: Hey guys! I got my new spray-on jeans! Adam sprays jeans Chase: How is that responsible spending? Adam: 27 pairs in one can! That's one for every day of the month! continues spraying ---- Theme song plays Adam: Hey guys! The neighbors are selling their stuff in the front yard. I spent my last 5 bucks on this whole basket of used socks! Chase: You don't even wear socks. Adam: Hello? Sock puppets? Bree: Well, I spent my chore money starting my hideous babies collection. There's Lip Sore Lizzie, Payback Peggie, and limited edition : Triple-Chin Chuck. Adam: What'd you buy Chase? Chase: I bought financial security. That's right, just me and my money for the rest of my life. I'm saving every last dollar. Friends come and go, but money is forever.